


A Good Bit of Business

by MariaChester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PodFic based on the story by Rioghna.</p><p>What happens when a young boy comes to the fearsome Dark One with a horrible problem...a lost Puppy. Inspired by Crysania's The Ring Bearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Bit of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rioghna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Bit of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584086) by [Rioghna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna). 




End file.
